User talk:Soifon1219
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shiratori Cullen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shiratori Cullen (Talk) 12:17, May 3, 2010 Vandalizing an admins account In retrospect i should ban you for life, but im not because you showed enough respect to admit you did wrong......i commend you on that, the article you created has been restored, but you have only 2 short weeks to fix it and make it un crossover and original or it shall be deleted again.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) PS: Im sorry but no we cannot be friends because of what you did, it was immature and disrespectful to the administration. Hmmm... well, I'm not much for training but if you'd like --Dusk-sama (対談) 00:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :alright but not yet. I'll alert you when I am ready--Dusk-sama (対談) 02:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Characters Your characters require an infobox. See Seireitou Kawahiru for an infobox. Simply click edit, then copy the infobox, which is the text between the brackets near the top of the page, and paste it to your chars, modified for them, of course. --Thepantheon 14:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Gotei 13 goto Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13, see whats open--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) they are fine aslong as you dont godmod--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) he made his a long time ago, and were trying to not have multiple gotei because of the Fan-Canon Bleach - Generation III. --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 06:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Nice char! I saw your char a few mins ago and I think he has a lot of potential, I wish you luck for all your creations! Lone Black Garuga 12:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) The Hitsuke Uchiga one hehehehehe light and darkness........ havent seen that for a while Lone Black Garuga 13:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I hope he gets stronger because his actually pretty cool, hehehehhehe and here's a guide about godmodding incase you wanna know <Guide to Godmodding> Have a nice day! --Lone Black Garuga 11:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Testing Testing my Signature DarkNight 19:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Testing Again! DarkNight [[User talk:HitsukeUchiga|Talk]] 16:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Tsting? DarkNight Talk to me! 12:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) TESTING!!! DarkNightTalk to me! 12:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Tsting DarkNight Talk to me!]] 12:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question I dont remember--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 21:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Its ok but......... Margin's fighting style is more like a random street fighting style. Hitsuke might not learn much from him as he never went to shinigami academy. Its ok if you want hitsuke to become a random unpredictable fighter. Lone Black Garuga 23:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) And Congrats by the way! lol Lone Black Garuga 23:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) K then.....But can you wait until i finish An Evening Hunt with User:Sadow-sama....hehehe Lone Black Garuga 02:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) U can start the article if u want....hehehe....here's a suggestion title: Hitsuke's unlikey teacher: Margin! lol hehehe Lone Black Garuga 13:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm finished......ur turn Lone Black Garuga 04:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Done..ur up Lone Black Garuga 04:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Done..ur up Lone Black Garuga 05:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Not really......heheh and ur turn Lone Black Garuga 05:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ur down. lol hehehe ur go Lone Black Garuga 05:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the properties thing. Firegod00 16:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You charecters are cool too. No joke.Firegod00 16:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hitsuke. Did you check out Loran yet? And before you say someting is off, the infobox got messed up and I can't figure out why. Firegod00 16:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice move with the red color. That looks real cool. Firegod00 16:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Whats up? Can I ask you a favor? If so, than can you make a properties template for my friend Captain Goldeneye? Thanks. Firegod00 00:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again. If you want or need help or smething just ask ok? Firegod00 07:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. When your ready, let me know. Firegod00 07:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) um... I don't really remember. Ask Sei or someone far more knowledgeable than me--Dusk-sama (対談) 21:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yo turn Soifon! Lone Black Garuga 11:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) New Races If it mixes well with Bleach then sure--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead Thats fine. If you need somthing on DJ just ask me. Firegod00 17:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) No No i have not, and please refrain from promoting other sites on the wikia, it is 100% against the rules. --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Bring it Ready whenever. Be sure to bring your A game, cause Shade doesn't hold back. --Firegod00 15:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but it'll have to wait til tomorrow, I'm hanging out with my mom 2nite. Sorry bout that. --Firegod00 15:51, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Nix above message. Thanks. Firegod00 22:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) You wanna start or should I? Works either way. Firegod00 22:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hm. The only time the two fought, Shade quit, so Margn. Firegod00 05:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Who are you gonna use? If you want 2 vs 2, and my second is Myst. That work? Firegod00 05:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, problem solved. Firegod00 05:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Shirokyu and Shade: Light and Darkness Together is where it is. Thanks for RPing with me. Firegod00 06:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Your up, friend of mine. Firegod00 07:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Chatango works, and you are up. Sorry bout forgetting to tell you. Firegod00 07:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout last nite. I must have dozed off, I'm really sorry. It was like 5 am at my place. Firegod00 18:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) This weekend is going to be hectic, so I'm not going to be on tomorrow nite. Sweet Corn Festival. I'll try to be on, if not sorry. Firegod00 15:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yo turn mate! As the title says Lone Black Garuga 12:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig DarkNight (DarkNight Talk| ) paste this as your signature in your preferences.Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 13:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth asdadasdasd DarkNight (DarkNight Talk|DarkNight Work) 13:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) User:Firegod00] (Talk to me!) 05:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 06:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing Sounds good. Do you have a Chatango account? Sadow-sama 19:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the template, Soifon. It means a lot.Kenji Hiroshi 12:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi. At moms for a while I won't be on for a few days, so please don't think I don't want to talk. My mom lacks internet so that explains that. Sorry bro. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 22:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the warning Your sis is cunning, at least she changed her signature to look like yours. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 14:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! sure!!:D Cuarta espada 13:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey, I'm going to my grandparents, so I won't be on for a few days. Talk to you later User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 16:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm new here and I really wanted to say i read your work and i like it plus i was wondering if you wouldn't mind including my first character on a new story you can make? Grizzaka 02:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC)